


An Old Hope

by TheMVPingler



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, First Time, Flashbacks, Force Bond (Star Wars), Forced Masturbation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Lightsaber Battles, M/M, Romance, Slash, Slow Build, Tender Sex, Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:53:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMVPingler/pseuds/TheMVPingler
Summary: Darth Maul is on the path to help Lord Sidious in his treacherous mission of ruling over the entire galaxy, and Qui-Gon Jinn seems to be their only way to tap into the vast knowledge that they need in order to unlock all of the Jedi's secrets... Until the force whispers to Maul about a young Jedi Padawan by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi... Will Darth Maul have the ability to take control of his own fate, and see a path into the light?This fic will end in an Obi-Wan/Darth Maul pairing, for those wondering.





	1. Please, Please, Me

The deserts of Tatooine stretched in front of Maul as vastly as his thoughts seemed to be doing, at the moment. Catching one of the Jedi Order's most focused and skillful Jedi would be no easy task, but with the vast amount of opportunity that he could gain from this mission laid directly in front of him by Lord Sidious himself, the Sith Apprentice couldn't see any sort of failure as an option. The Empire will rule over the galaxy once and for all, and Maul will be the one to ensure of that future.

 

Cloaked in a veil black as the galactic sky above, Maul made his way quietly through Tatooine’s nightly market, and closed in on an abandoned desert mound where he would be able to get in touch with the force that would soon guide him to his final destination.

 

Stepping swiftly inside of the mound and reaching out for any living presence that may lay within it, Maul slipped off his cloak and sat in the middle of the smooth sandstone floor, the sandstone cool against his calloused hands from the encapsulated darkness of the mound.

 

Sitting cross-legged, he reached out for any presence - anything. A human, a small animal… and felt for their life force...

 

Maul was never very good at meditating, and the force always threw him back to the time that he was taken away from his family, and dragged into the life that was…

 

 _“This, again.”_ Maul thought as he sighed slightly, keeping his thoughts projected into himself and away from anybody that could listen.

 

“Blast this…”

 

Maul stood up frustratedly within the black hole of the mound alone; his deep, soft spoken voice echoing back at himself and off of the rounded walls. Running his fingers over them gently, he suddenly felt a jagged stab through his chest - 

 

The air within the mound became sharp and freezing as Maul began to shake violently, emotions ranging too far out of his control to grab a hold of…

 

Scratching a sharp-nailed hand over his tattooed cheek, the softest, most frustrated cry escaped his lips as thick streams of blood slid easily down his face and neck. _Much too easily._

 

Maul fell to his knees with a loud crack and pressed his fingers to his temple -

 

 _“Breathe… Breathe… Use your hurt as your power, not your weakness… your anger...”_ A sharp voice in his head repeated over and over again, nearly breathing down his neck.

 

“ _Don’t fight me, JOIN ME.”_ The voice snarled, violently.

 

After holding off the pain of the dark side’s words for quite some time, the air within the mound became warm enough to bear, and with that, Maul had found his supposed path.

 

While focusing his very hardest. A softer voice began to speak -

 

“ _Obi-Wan Kenobi…_ _Will be a great deal of help to you. Find him, and he will guide you on your path to great success.”_

 

Maul sighed yet again, and stepped outside to breathe while he could. Sweat dripped down his forehead, and the blood that once trickled down his face and neck had long-since dried and blended into his deeply red-pigmented skin.

 

“Obi-Wan… Ke-no-bi…”

 

The words rolled off of his tongue in soft drawl, nearly romanticizing their purpose as the force did for him earlier.

 

“Who are you…”

 

Maul whipped out his small holo-chip and searched his name, and an advanced citizen’s profile of a posh-looking Jedi Padawan debut before his now squinted eyes:

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi:

 

Age: 25

 

Hair Color: Brown

 

Eye Color: Blue

 

Height: 6’0

 

Current Residence: Jedi Temple, Coruscant

 

Occupation: Jedi Padawan

 

Braid: Yes

 

Kyber Crystal: Blue (light)

 

Fighting Style: Ataru (IV)

 

“Ataru…” Maul nearly scoffed, and began making his way quietly through the city streets and back to The Scimitar, where he would set his course to the planet of Coruscant for a short… visit, with this Jedi Padawan.

 

Of course, he had to inform Lord Sidious of his whereabouts:

 

“The force has guided me to the planet of Coruscant… To _meet_ a Jedi Padawan by the name of Obi-Wan Kenobi…”

 

Maul’s voice was soft-spoken as usual, but held a hint of uncertainty that seemed to be noticed within the way his right eye twitched ever so slightly. He hoped that Lord Sidious wouldn’t take notice of his mood, and always tried his best to keep it hidden from him as always.

 

Sidious scowled.

 

“Yes, capture him… he will make good use to us as a pawn; as I believe that he is Jinn’s current padawan… they have a very close relationship that I have witnessed at the temple, myself. It would be such a _shame_ to see them split apart and tormented to the bone…”

 

Sidious smiled and reached a holographic hand to Maul’s blood-dried cheek, causing maul to blink slowly and become slightly flustered at the… unusual, affection....

 

“We will prevail…” Sidious whispered into Maul’s ear, the hot breath of his promise radiating into his skin and making it tingle with the slightest bit of hop-

 

“We will rule the galaxy, I… the Empire will rise, once more…” the Lord’s voice shook with anticipation as his hologram flickered from existence, leaving a flustered and stiff Darth Maul standing in the middle of his ship, staring at the wall and eyes shining slightly with the hope that once seemed so impossible…

 

Feeling his cheek softly, Maul swallowed - 

 

"Yes, my master..." 

 


	2. A Calloused Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update! Will be back with more soon, life has been hectic lately. Each chapter will get progressively longer as this story develops. Thank you for reading, and please feel free to tell me what you think of this story! :)

 

Obi-Wan slept soundly in his small stream-lined bedroom within the jedi temple, the force coursing through the deepest areas of his subconscious mind that it would never dare touch within the realm of the waking… the force, in it’s entirety coursing through his vulnerabilities and placing his conscious mind deep within the forests of Naboo, where a seemingly darker presence was lurking…

 

_The force must be connecting me to someone… or something, important._

 

Obi-Wan stood up slowly, taking in the scenery that the force was surrounding him with… the dark, twisted branches of the lush trees around him enveloping his being with a sense of unnerving calm, so unnerving… that -

 

_It could be chaos._

 

His thoughts seemed to echo through the trees as a soft breeze combed it’s way through the thick of the forest’s canopy, and a dark figure could suddenly be seen in front of him. Too far to touch, but never too far to feel…

 

A deep red blade of a dual-ended lightsaber crackled sloppily into existence as the figure turned to face the jedi padawan, along with a pair of bloodshot eyes that whispered _death,_  or in other words,  _sith,_ within their sharp but steady gaze -

 

“Obi-Wan Kenobi…” The figure drawled in a soft tone, moving closer ever so slowly…

 

Obi-Wan drew his own lightsaber in his quick defense, not raising it but holding it steadily at his side, and not responding to the figure’s remarks in any way -

 

“I see…”

 

The figure slowly made it’s way to the jedi, enveloping him in more darkness with each step he took.

 

“I ask you to make this easy for me… for I do not wish to do harm to your master that is… shall we say, unnecessary,”

 

Obi-Wan stilled as a lightsaber was deactivated, and a pair of sharp nailed, calloused hands made their way to his wrists and squeezed gently. The glowing eyes of the dark side causing him some severe unease, all the while.

 

“So…” Obi-Wan tried to speak frustratedly, but only a small whisper escaped his lips -

 

“You need me to…”

 

He shook his head violently while making a distressed facial expression,

 

“I will never JOIN the likes of you! And your scoundrel of an Empire…” he spat violently, glaring into those evil eyes with his own angelic ones…

 

“You will be smothered back into the living hell in which you come from…” He growled, letting out a fierce and threatening side of him that wasn’t common for any Jedi.

 

Letting go of Obi-Wan’s wrists and sighing, the figure pulled down the hood of it's cloak to reveal a bloody face and many sharp horns that seemed to match his tattoos, but not his personality or voice… and under this beautiful moonlight that now shone through the trees, the tinted expression across the Sith’s face was not to be ignored.

 

“Now, that… is quite something…” it spoke gently, raising a hand up to Obi-wan’s face and stroking it with a calloused thumb.

 

Finding himself unable to move, the jedi found his face tense while the smallest amount of fear that he was trying to hide floated it’s way to the top of his icey eyes -

 

“Mmmmmm….” the sith hummed gently and stroked softly, not daring to enjoy the softness of the light in the pair of eyes that stand before him - and instead began scratching it's way down his soft cheek _gently_ with one sharp nail, causing the other man to bleed before him without the hassle of breaking a sweat.

 

_How lovely, you are… if only I was like y-_

 

“Th-this isn’t real….” the padawan’s voice cracked ever so slightly,

 

“You’re only a figment of my mind, and you are not welcome here!”

 

“Oh, jedi… how very wrong, you are…”

 

Stepping back, the sith released it's hold on the Obi-wan and blinked slowly -

 

“Who are you?” Obi wan asked demandingly, causing the figure to pull up it’s hood slowly, covering it’s battered face and stepping back into the shadows -

 

“I am the _thing_ that keeps you up at night… the _evil_ that haunts every dark corner of your mind… I will _never_ rest, and _neither will you_ …”

 

………

 

Waking up in a cold panic, Obi-wan immediately activated his lightsaber, lighting up the small room around him in a misty, blue haze.

 

_Only a dream…_

 

Obi-wan breathed heavily, cold beads of sweat pooling on his forehead -

 

“A nightmare,” spoke a wise voice through a now open bedroom door,

 

“I’m sorry master Qui-gon, I just…” Obi-wan sighed shakily while deactivating his lightsaber,

 

“I sense an imbalance within the force… a dark entity somewhere not so far from here… I believe that it thinks I am significant in some way -”

 

“Did you see it?”

 

“Yes, it was a few inches shorter than me, was a… man, with red skin, tattoos, and horns -”

 

“A Zabrak…” Qui-gon stated while raising a calculating finger to his lips,

 

“The most perfect species of sith; raised as a nightbrother and with the powers of the dark arts born at it's fingertips…” Qui-gon stared at the wall, thoughtfully.

 

“Why would he be trying to contact me of all possible jedi, master?" Obi-wan stated, confused.

 

“He must see some sort of vulnerability… something that he would enjoy destroying within you, or information that would lead him to some sort of evil, twisted goal…”

 

Qui-gon looked much too concerned for Obi-wan’s liking.

 

“Master, I’m sure that this isn’t an immediate threat, he was only within my dream -”

 

“Did he know your name?”

 

“Yes, I believe he did…”

 

Sighing, Qui-gon placed his hands on his hips and looked away from his padawan.

 

“The sith will work until he finds you. You need to understand that… whatever he wants from you, he would rather die than fail to get… especially if he is an apprentice. Pleasing his master will be his soul purpose. He will find you, so we need to make him as uncomfortable as possible…”

 

“Master, I -”

 

“A club on Tatooine would suffice, the sith do not often enjoy being within the light of public places, but if they see to an opportunity such as seeing you in the open, they will take it. We will try to ambush him, but if he tries speech… which is rare but possible, do _not_ let him invade your mind in _any_ way. Not even the slightest touch,"

Qui-gon spoke with a deep seriousness,

 

"It will taint you."

 

Obi-wan stood tall at his master’s words and wishes.

 

“Yes, master...”

 

 

 

 

Sensing the dark presence near him as he boarded a cruiser to Tatooine, Obi-wan smiled gently.

 

_Catch me if you can._

  
  
  



	3. Dark Necessities

For the first time within days, Darth Maul allowed his guard down long enough to take a short shower aboard the Scimitar -

 

_This will be the day..._

 

“Do I sense an uneasiness within you, Apprentice?”

 

Maul’s head flew toward the bathroom door, only to see a force apparition of his Master standing before him.

 

Instantly, Maul covered himself. Thank god his skin was red…

 

“Master…” he nearly stuttered,

 

“There is no uneasiness nor weakness within me my Master, only hatred for the Jedi that I am destined to _speak_ with _briefly._ ”

 

_What a… flat, tone. How usual from him._

 

“No… thoughts?”

 

Maul looked away for only a brief moment,

 

“Never, Master.”

 

The sand blowing around the ship was near deafening, sounding very much like white noise -

 

“The storm may be hastening my intuition… no matter, we will be one step closer to the knowledge that we need once I capture that foolish Padawan -”

 

A warm body pressed behind his own, and with that, Maul’s breath hitched audibly…

 

“...”

 

A pale hand gripped around the front of his waist and abdomen,

 

“You do not… desire me?” a young, accented voice drawled out, unnaturally…

 

“No, my master.”

 

Maul stood stone still as hot lips sucked wetly on the back of his neck,

 

“I want you, Sith…” The voice whispered evilly as a toned chest and slick cock rubbed against his back, small grunts filling the enclosed space.

 

Closing his eyes in the moment, the Apprentice briefly visualized something that he should _not_ have -

 

_You soft thing._

 

Cracking open his eyes and tensing at the now searing pain on his back, Maul fell to his knees as he was exposed and spat on by his Master -

 

“You… weak… FOOL!” Sidious cackled with a mixture of anger and pure hatred,

 

“A _romance_ with a _Jedi Padawan…_ I should _kill you_ for that _very thought_ alone…”

 

The forced ripped it’s way through the Apprentice’s mind like a jagged knife, causing his entire body to shake, bruise and bleed internally -

 

“M-ast-er - -” blood began to seep it’s way out of his mouth, and while beginning to cough, ripples of pain were sent through the force openly, as they could not be concealed -

 

“ _You’re so very_ WEAK!” -

 

The foggy room suddenly became completely silent as the quiet footsteps of two men made their way cautiously to the ship, sensing the strong ripples of pain that were sent through the force only moments ago.

 

_The storm must have… stopped…_

_  
_ The Sith sighed and sat up weakly while noting the deep gashes within his chest and back, along with full body bruising from his _Master..._

 

Maul looked around quickly as he could and sighed shakily -

 

“I’m very glad that we did not have to go into that club,” An accented voice spoke from outside of the ship,

 

“I very much am not into _that_ sort of thing.”

 

“Neither am I… But I am much older than you,” Another voice chuckled gently…

 

Maul was in no position to fight, and his getaway was not at all in order -

 

_He left me to die…_

 

The Sith began to fill with a deep rage as he realized that his mission may not be completed… or that this may just be part of his master’s plan for them both to rule over the galaxy…

 

“Mmm…” He began playing through all of the scenarios in his head, but none of them made any logical sense. Why didn’t Lord Sidious just allow him to capture Obi-Wan, and follow through with the original plan -

 

A lightsaber crackled into existence outside, and the sound of burning metal quickly became indistinguishable.

 

“I will wait…” The older man spoke,

 

“The Sith is injured, it should not be able to fight - but then again, the Sith are known to fight until they cannot stand.”

 

The sheet metal of the ship’s door clanked to the ground loudly as the Padawan finished his clean cut.

 

“I will have the ship ready to take him back to Coruscant.” The man said, patting the Padawan on the back and smiling slightly.

 

Darth Maul wrapped a black towel around his middle and struggled to stand up as he turned off the showerhead…

 

However, soon finding himself stuck within a gory coughing fit as he struggled to walk, he leaned against a bathroom wall that was slick with steam -

 

Obi-Wan stilled and frowned slightly at the noise, hearing everything -

 

“I’m not here to hurt you…” Obi-Wan spoke softly as he deactivated his lightsaber,

 

“I can heal you -”

 

A menacing hissing noise came from not so far within the cabin of the ship, and the sound of somebody falling came not so long, afterward…

 

Seeing a trail of steam coming from a nearby room, Obi-Wan neared it cautiously - and the sound of struggled breathing soon filled his ears, along with another one of those terrifying hisses…

 

“Please… Remain calm, you’re very injured…” The Padawan's voice shook ever so slightly with uncertainty,

 

“Please…”

 

As Obi-Wan rounded the corner into the small bathroom, he locked eyes with the battered being before him instantly -

 

Bearing his sharp and animal-like teeth, Darth Maul sat within the corner of the bathroom shaking uncontrollably and resorting to the natural weapon of his claw-like nails to hold in front of himself…

 

The Padawan’s expression was _beyond_ that of shock.

 

“Who did this to you?...”

 

Blood seeped from Maul’s shaking jaw, but no answer was released.

 

Obi-Wan found himself unable to stop staring at the Sith in it’s entirety -

 

_A Zabrak…_

 

Obi-Wan gazed into the eyes of the Sith’s once more and knelt down in front of him,

 

“You’re going to come with me… but before you do so, may I relieve some of your pain?”

 

Maul snarled at him, lunged forward, suddenly grabbed both of Obi-Wan's wrists with an immense strength despite his current physical condition, and gazed deeply into his eyes as he punctured through the Padawan’s thin white skin with his nails... leaving behind grip marks and deep cuts -

 

_Please understand me…_

 

Obi-Wan cried out softly in pain, ripping his wrists away quickly and standing up with a bit of frustration within his movements.

 

Maul let out a soft but shaky grunt as he held his arms and hands crossed over his face in a defensive position while pulling his knees to his chest -

 

The Jedi frowned at this and pulled a small needle out of his lightsaber belt,

 

“Please stay still…”

 

Inching forward very slowly, he reached a comfortable space where he could lunge away from the Sith if need be, and kneeling down, he quickly gripped the wrist of the sith and jabbed the needle into his arm as quickly as possible -

 

Within seconds, the Apprentice found himself deep within the void of nothingness; Where the force cradled him gently, like the strong arms of a certain young man...

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
